This Christmas, I'll Give You My Heart
by Titus van Beelzeblade
Summary: [AU][Christmas fic] Nene decided to give a surprise to her Digimon partner... Xros Wars and Tamers crossover
1. Chapter 1

**My, my, what a looooooooooooong hiatus since I did the last story… Now the exams were over and Christmas is around the corner, and I'm sitting here, making up a story that makes you cheer.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Digimon franchise.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>This Christmas, I'll Give You My Heart<strong>

The Digital World was almost restored completely after Shoutmon and his friends defeated the Bugra Army a month ago. The world, which was regrouped into seven areas when the Bugra Army conquered, was now split into one hundred and eight zones again, thanks to the current king of the Digital World, Shoutmon.

Meanwhile in the jungle area, the climate was supposed to be warming, but snows started to fall from the blue sky. Christmas is around the corner, and everyone were happy decorating their hours and compounds, include Lilamon and Stingmon, as they were about to get married at Christmas day.

After a long battle, Mervamon had finally settled down in the jungle, along with her younger brother Ignitemon. The green-haired female Digimon was sitting on a simple wooden chair beside a brick red fireplace. Despite the fire lit in the fireplace was warm enough to melt an ice cube, Mervamon's heart was still remained cold.

She took out a photo and stared at it. The photo was taken a day after the defeat of Bugra Army. Actually Ballistamon made an instant camera and he took a picture of them. They were standing on a green land, smiling while facing the camera. The centre of the photo was the three humans who were destined to save the Digital World – Kudou Taiki, Amano Nene and Aonuma Kiriha. Taiki was standing between the other two. Shoutmon was seen riding on Nene's brother, Yuu, at the right, while Cutemon was seen riding Dorulumon at the left. Mervamon was standing behind Nene, along with Wisemon, Knightmon, Bastimon and Greymon. Sparrowmon and MailBidramon were both hovering in the sky but still captured in the photo. Three Monitormons, Starmon, and countless PawnChessmons and Pickmons were standing in front of the humans.

For Mervamon, the photo was almost complete, but there were two more Digimon missing. One of them was the late Deckerdramon who sacrificed himself as the largest Digimon in Xros Heart protected his crewmates from being killed by Gravimon.

Another one was Beelzebumon. He was killed right in front of her eyes.

"Shit…" she flipped the photo over and kept her head low, trying to hold her tears. She couldn't confess on time right before her crush was deleted.

"Mervamon," someone knocked the door outside, "can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure…" Mervamon sat up, regulating her breathing mechanism, "come in."

"Brrr… it's freaking cold out there," the voice was from Amano Nene, one of the contributors of restoring Digital World, and once Mervamon's partner. Nene quickly closed the door and headed straight towards the fireplace.

"Mervamon…" the human was calling the feminine Digimon, but Mervamon was seemed out of focus.

"Mervamon!"

"Oh, yes, sorry… Uhm… What's the matter?" Mervamon was like being snapped back into reality.

"I would like to ask the same question. What's the matter?" Nene paused, eyeballing in the house, "don't you decorate?"

"Uhm, I don't…" Mervamon cleared her throat, "my brother will do it. He's buying the decorations right now. You know, I can't help much. I only have a hand." She lifted her snake-arm Medullia up as it hissed.

"Well, I see…" Nene murmured.

"Uhm… Why are you still here? I thought you have been return to your world, don't you?"

"Well, my brother wants to play here," Nene made up a white lie to her, "plus I really miss here, the Digital World. See, this world gives me memories, no matter good or bad. Moreover, I just want to make sure if you're okay."

"M-ME?"

"Anyway," Nene giggled while leaving Mervamon's question unanswered, "I have some business to do. I can no longer stay here." Then she walked towards the exit and waved goodbye to Mervamon.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER ONE, REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in one of the busy streets in Shinjuku, Nene was seen holding a note scribbled with an address.

Actually after Nene checked out Mervamon's condition, she went out to meet Wisemon. She needs to cheer up her partner, giving her the best Christmas gift, after all. In fact, according to Wisemon, there are actually two Beelzebumons exist in the world. Apart from the one who was an incarnation of Baalmon, another one was actually evolved from a tiny purple imp Digimon named Impmon. Believe it or not, Wisemon had no idea why Nene threw out a question like "Can you find other Digimon that looks at least 75% like the late Beelzebumon?", but he helped her anyway. The address he scribbled was where Beelzebumon lived in Shinjuku.

Nene was holding the note, asking for directions since she wasn't familiar with Shinjuku. But luck was on her side, as the guide from random strangers along the road made her standing in front of one of the houses in the residential area.

She knocked the door and the door was opened. A masked blonde, wearing a leather jacket, a pair of leather trousers, a pair of gloves and a pair of spiky boots - in all black, opened the door. "Hello miss, can I help you?" his three red eyes looked at the human.

"Eto... You must be Beelzebumon, right?" Nene was straight into the point.

"Wait-" Beelzebumon was shocked, "Miss, do I know you?"

"Listen, dude. Do not call me miss, just call me Nene," she said, "I need your help, but first, I need you to have this pill." She showed up a green pill. The small green pill was produced by Wizardmon back when she was still at the Digital World. This pill could give a huge effect on any Digimon who can evolve and devolve. If one of the said Digimon has taken the pill, he or she would no longer evolving or devolving within 60 days. It sounds quite torturing, but the pills were produced with amount of only one or two every month to ensure that the pills don't fall into wrong hands, especially for the evil ones who have a powerful Ultimate or Mega form. If Beelzebumon took the pill and swallowed it, Nene's plan would be one step closer to success.

"Why? This pill?" Beelzebumon was confused, and even spread his wings out. Good thing was the space was wide enough to let his wings spread out.

"Look," Nene explained, "do you need any chicks from your race instead of human, in Christmas? See, you have a pair of wings so you can kiss your chick in the middle of the sky." She giggled.

"No," he shook his head. That reminded him of Renamon, who had previously put his life in danger as Impmon, as she made him facing down to the traffic in the mid air on an encounter under the highway bridge. Although Renamon who eventually evolved into Sakuyamon has a beautiful curve, Beelzebumon still rejected her. One day she stripped herself for a confession, but he ended up riding his Behemoth away from her. To him, he cannot accept a girl who acts like don't care about him and his life at all.

"Just take it already," Nene forced him to swallow the pill by forcing him open his mouth and put the pill into him. The Digimon tried to spit the pill out but Nene covered his mouth before he could open his. He tried to scream, hoping Ai and Mako help him, but he was being silenced. Plus, his tamers were on a vacation and he was home alone.

"GULP"

He accidentally swallowed the pill. Nene let go of him.

"What had you done… to…" he collapsed onto the solid floor before he could even finish his sentence.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you about the effect," Nene took out her lavender Xros Loader.

"RELOAD"

She made the Digimon disappeared into her Xros Loader.

"Sorry dude, but I have some business to do. I want to make someone special happy in the special day," she skipped towards the railway train to take a journey home, where she found a portal to Digital World.


	3. Chapter 3

Nene headed back to the Digital World with the reward she earned back in the human world. She couldn't wait to see her Digimon partner's reaction.

She reached Mervamon's house again and knocked the door.

"Glad to see you again, Nene," Mervamon opened the door.

"Mervamon," she walked into her house, eyeballing again, "wow, your brother indeed did a good job."

Indeed, the ceiling was now decorated with colourful LED lights. The fireplace was decorated with a pair of socks – the red one was for the elder Mervamon, and the green was for the younger Ignitemon. Ignitemon was seen decorating the Christmas tree which was measured about Mervamon's height. He put a bright yellow star on top of the tree with the help of a ladder he built months ago. Several gift boxes were arranged properly underneath the tree.

"Done," Ignitemon leap off the ladder, "Hey sis, I'm going to outside. I just want to visit Shoutmon, do you want to come with me?"

"No thanks," his sister replied while looking at Nene, "Nene has some business to deal with me, so I can't go. And by the way, please send my regardless to him."

"Sure!" Ignitemon left the house.

"Good, just two of us now," said Nene after Ignitemon shut the door, "but how do you know?"

"You're my partner, and we have some kind of… ESP. Or something like that. Women have sixth sense, don't they?"

"Just WOW," Nene giggled, "indeed, I have something for you. Now just close your eyes."

"Oh, why?" Mervamon closed her eyes as Nene told, "I thought Christmas is about 5 days away? And now you're giving me a gift? And you're unboxing it?"

"Shut up," Nene said, taking out her lavender Xros Loader and reloaded what she got from the loader. Now Beelzebumon was lying on the floor, still unconscious.

"Now open your eyes," Nene demanded.

Mervamon opened her eyes. She saw a guy lying, face down on the floor. She walked towards him to exanimate him. She even touched his tail to check if his tail was a fake tail. Doubted it, her Medullia came closer to the tail and bit it.

**"OUCH!"**

Mervamon jerked backwards, watching Beelzebumon stood up and jumped as high as he could. "WHO BITE MY FUCKING TAIL?!" he held his tail. The other two girls giggled of his reaction.

_I'm think I will fall in love with this guy, he's interesting,_ Mervamon told herself. "Dude, still in pain? I'm sorry of that."

"Sorry?" the masked Digimon's eyes focused on the feminine Digimon, "THAT'S MY PRECIOUS TAIL, GOT IT? And who do you think you are? And where am I? AND WHY AM I HERE?"

"Mervamon," she stood up, "my name is Mervamon, and you're at my house now. Why? I don't know, just ask the one who brought you here."

Beelzebumon remembered when Nene gave him a pill, he swallowed it and the next second he could only see a pitch black. Perhaps she brought him here. He looked around, but the human was nowhere seen. In fact, Nene was standing outside the house, eavesdropping the conversation.

"She's gone…" he said "Look, I'm getting out of this hell place," he walked towards the exit when the sound of a spork bike could be heard from afar.

"Wait-" Mervamon tried to chase up, but Beelzebumon's black spork bike reached him first. Beelzebumon had an option to fly but he said riding his Behemoth was a better choice.

"And by the way," Beelzebumon hop onto his Behemoth, "the name's Beelzebumon. And I'm heading back to human world." With the loud engine noise, he geared up and rode away from Nene and Mervamon.

"Nene," Mervamon stepped out from her house, "is this my gift?"

"Well, kind of," Nene nodded, "he's the different Beelzebumon from what we had met before. He's more aggressive, I guess."

"And a nice sport bike too," Mervamon chuckled, "I need to stop him." And then she sprinted towards Beelzebumon before giving him the snake punch, causing him fall off the sport bike.

"Man, what a hit…" Beelzebumon was lying on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Nice bike you have, man," Mervamon walked towards the male Digimon, "but why don't you fly? You just made your girl mad."

"My- my girl?"

"YOU," she landed her finger onto his chest, "you are the Christmas gift that my partner give me. And believe it or not, you share the name with my late ex-crush…"

"Ex?" Beelzebumon was confused.

"But you have a tail, and a nice sport bike. Better than him. So, looks like I have someone to accompany me in upcoming Christmas night…" she chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

In the next few days, Beelzebumon had to spend his time at Mervamon's house. At first he disliked this place, and he thought of degenerating himself into Impmon. But his effort turned out fruitless due to the effect of the pill Nene gave. Plus, he couldn't find Nene – who kidnapped him – and he started to feel home sick.

But, as the time passed by, he learned that actually Mervamon is a nice girl, and she has a good culinary skill. Every night he could taste what she cooked, and that changed his point of view to the feminine Digimon. One day the home sick made him feel sick, coughing and sneezing on the bed, and she gave him a glass of warm water containing a healing potion produced by her Medullia. He felt better right after he drank it.

He has found a girl who cared about him.

And tonight was Christmas Eve. The night was elegant was stars in the sky lit up on time. The jungle zone was fully decorated with various LED lights, and of course, snow. The rookie Digimons were happily playing with the snow. They made various snowmen on the land, but some naughty Digimons kicked and destroyed the snowmen the others made. And guess what? They ended up throwing snowballs towards each other.

Meanwhile, Mervamon's house was crowded today. Today, Mervamon's friends were invited as guests, and most of them fought alongside with her before, including Shoutmon the king.

Mervamon was in a good mood today, and she cooked a lot of food for this important day. Plus, Beelzebumon decided to help her as a thanksgiving act to her. Both of them placed the dishes on the huge dining table, one by one. You could see there's a lot of food on the dining table, such as the turkey, salads, pizzas… You named it, Mervamon cooked it, and the food would make your mouth watering.

_(A/N: I copy-pasted a sentence or two above from one of my fics, i.e. "Merry Christmas, Kyousuke" XD)_

"Dinner's ready, guys!" Mervamon said in front her friends. From her first person view, there were five friends sitting at one side of the long table, and five at another. Her partner, Nene, was sitting at the opposite of her. On her left, Beelzebumon sat first, then Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Cutemon and Taiki. On her right, Kiriha sat first, followed by Lilamon, Stingmon, Ignitemon and Yuu.

**"GOOD! TONIGHT, WE ALL CAN HAVE AS MUCH AS WE CAN! TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT!"** Mervamon shouted in excitement.

**"THANKS FOR THE FOOD!"**

All of them had as much food as they can. Shoutmon had fun eating the DigiNoir, forgetting about the mess beside his mouth. Cutemon decided to have some pizza and keep a slice for Dorulumon, as his best friend was having a Christmas gathering with Greymon and Sparrowmon outside. Taiki, Kiriha, Nene and Yuu enjoyed the food as the food Mervamon cooked tasted like food prepared in 5-star restaurants. Meanwhile, Beelzebumon grabbed himself a bottle of wine and decided to share with others – a signal of 'nice to meet you'.

When their tummies were almost full, Beelzebumon stood up, holding a glass of wine.

"Tonight, the Christmas night, I'll give my heart to… Mervamon…" At that moment, everyone looked at the newcomer, especially Mervamon who had her jaws dropped.

"Wait- are you drunk?" Shoutmon shouted.

"NO," but the Demon Lord lied. His face was red. Not sure if he's blushing hard or he had been drunk.

"Hold on, guys," Mervamon stood up, "let me explain this. He's drunk, yes."

Everyone sighed in relief. "What kind of shitty words is it…" Kiriha said in annoyance.

"But," Mervamon continued, "I know it was a hard time since the late Beelzebumon left us, killed by Lilithmon. And now I had overcome the hardship I met, because this Christmas, I decided to give my heart to…" she placed her finger onto Beelzebumon's chest, "HIM."

"E-EH?" the whole crowd shocked.

To justify her statement, Mervamon got her face closer towards the drunken Beelzebumon. "You have a crush on me, don't you?" she nibbled at his ear.

Now, it was confirmed that Beelzebumon's red face was a sign of shyness. Yes, even he couldn't believe that he fell in love with her within a week.

"I'm falling in love with you, Merva," Beelzebumon hissed. To eveyone's shock, Mervamon locked on her lips onto the drunken Beelzebumon. She closed her eyes in passion; perhaps she was enjoying her first kiss, with her new lover.

"Oh Beelz," she said after they broke her kiss, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Merva."

"And guys," Mervamon headed back to the rest, who were staring at them, "please continue your dinner as you please. Ignitemon, you'll host the night from now on. I'm counting on you."

And after that, ignoring their eyeballs, Mervamon brought her new lover Beelzebumon into her bedroom.

**-THE END-**


End file.
